


with the glow of the brightest moon

by wordlycrisis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlycrisis/pseuds/wordlycrisis
Summary: Her skin is glowing, the light emanating from her skin, softly pulsing like the tide. Her next realisation is that the light is coming from her whole body, every part of her is alight.





	with the glow of the brightest moon

It happens when the moon is in perigee. But it’s never been closer to the earth before. The tides pulse with the pull of it, the ground is lush with the glow of it. People stand at their windows, and in the street, marveling at the size of it. The moon, almost bearing down on the earth, is radiant in its fullness. 

 

As it hangs over National City, a woman stirs in her bed, stretching her arms and legs as far as they’ll reach - nowhere near hanging off any edge of the mattress. She forces her eyes open, and sits for a moment, before realising the incredible light filtering in through the windows. She sits before she stands, staring out at the cityscape bathed in a cold light. 

 

Her feet hit the floor and she moves closer, drawn by the light. She falls short as soon as she sees her reflection in the window. Not only her reflection, however. She slowly lifts her right hand into view, inhaling sharply at what she sees. Her skin is glowing, the light emanating from her skin, softly pulsing like the tide. Her next realisation is that the light is coming from her whole body, every part of her is alight. 

 

Panic sets in. She grabs her most modest clothes and throws them on, trying to cover her entire body, to put out the light. She runs to the door, barely remembering to pick up her keys before leaving her apartment. The hope is that everyone is too mesmerised by the moon to notice her glow.

 

There aren’t any cars on the street, only people, their heads tilted to the sky, taking photos that won’t ever quite stand up to what their eyes perceive. She sits lower in the driver’s seat of her car, needing to make herself smaller even though the tinted windows of the cabin protect her from being seen. She races through empty streets, heading downtown and taking corners so sharply the squeal of her tires echo through the silence of the city. With one tyre up on the sidewalk, she pulls her hood tighter over her head and steps out of the car, forgetting to lock up before running into the building she parked on the front step of. 

 

She takes the stairs, two at a time, and uses the railing to propel herself around the corner. Breathing heavily, she raises a glowing hand to the door and knocks. Once, twice. 

 

She waits.

 

_ Please… please be home.  _

 

A tear runs a track down her cheek. She’s so confused, so scared. What does it mean? Why am I  _ glowing _ ?

 

The door opens.

 

“Lena?”

 

She looks up, slowly, meeting the tired eyes of her most treasured friend. She falls forward into the apartment. “Kara…” She breathes, feeling arms come up around her and hold her tight. She smears the single tear on Kara’s shoulder, her eyes burning with the need to make more.

 

Kara pulls Lena backwards into the apartment, nudges the door closed with her foot. She pulls back from Lena slightly, taking in her friend’s appearance. She’s dressed head to toe, but her hands and her face are glowing brightly - not brightly enough to have to look away - like the moon. “You’re.... glowing?”

 

“I-I… I don’t know what’s happening to me…” Lena whispers, looking up into Kara’s eyes, trying to find an answer in them. “I didn’t know where else to go…”

 

“You’re okay.” Kara brings her closer again, holding Lena’s head in the cradle of her neck. “You’re okay.”

 

They remain in that position for minutes, standing in the kitchen, holding onto each other as if the other would break if let go. Lena whines softly, her mind reeling, she worries that it’s permanent, that she’ll be stuck glowing forever. Eventually, they move to Kara’s bed, slowly and silently arranging themselves to stay in their hold, neither of them wanting to let go.

 

“It’s beautiful.  _ You’re _ beautiful.” She hears Kara speak, so softly that if the city was behaving normally she wouldn’t have been able to catch it.

 

Lena looks up at Kara, confused. “What?” She ignores the skip of her heart at hearing Kara speak to her like that.

 

Kara gently pushes the hood off Lena’s head, using one hand to push the jacket off her shoulders, revealing the camisole she had been sleeping in. Kara’s eyes move across the glowing skin of her arms, and Lena can almost feel it. “Lena…” Kara’s hand slowly moves down her arm from her shoulder as she gazes at the soft pulse of light that is Lena, like most of the city outside is currently gazing at the moon. 

 

“What’s happening to me?” Lena’s voice wobbles slightly, she feels unsteady under Kara’s unwavering eyes.

 

“I think… you’re connected to the moon. Yeah.” Kara runs her thumb over Lena’s pale knuckles. Despite her body’s cold glow, her skin is warm to the touch. “I think you’re the moon.”

 

“How am I the  _ moon _ ?”

 

“Rao… Lena I-I’ve been looking for you for so long… all that time you were right in front of me.” Kara’s voice is hard, full of realisation. Lena pulls back, scared at her best friend’s behaviour.

 

“K-Kara what on  _ earth _ are you talking about?” Lena hardens her voice, places her hands on the bed ready to push off and flee. She’s never seen or heard Kara act this way, and at this moment all she needs is her friend to help her.

 

Kara moves closer and takes back the hand Lena had pulled away. “Lena please… please don’t be mad.”

 

“What? What shouldn’t I be mad about? You’re not making any sense!” She pleads and tries to take her hand back, but Kara’s hold is too strong. 

 

Suddenly, the room brightens. Lena looks at Kara, stunned, as she watches Kara’s body light up just like hers, except her glow is warm, deeper. Lena’s jaw drops slightly as Kara removes her glasses, lets Lena’s hand go, and stands up. 

 

Kara is the sun.

 

Lena stands, slowly, her legs feel weak as she takes in the vision before her. Kara’s skin pulses softly, like hers, but glows with the warmth of the sun. She’s the orange-yellow to Lena’s blue-white. She still has no idea what’s happening, but she can feel it in her bones, the pull to Kara. She succumbs to gravity and closes the gap between them. She holds out a hand with the intention to touch, as Kara had done to her not long ago. 

 

Then, Kara takes Lena’s hands in hers and pulls Lena into her. The moment they touch, Lena feels something she can’t explain. The closest description she thinks of is transference of energy. Lena looks down at their hands and sees the warmth mixing with her cold light. She feels like a star is being created from their touch, she doesn’t know how she knows what that feels like, but deep down she understands.

 

When she looks up into Kara’s eyes she doesn’t see blue anymore. She sees the same bright glow has taken over her eyes and has only enhanced the gold of her hair as it flows through the air as if they were underwater. She glances to her right and sees it on herself in the mirror, her eyes glowing, her hair a shock of white floating uninhabited in the air. In the mirror she watches Kara move ever closer to her, drawn to her as much as Lena is drawn to Kara. 

 

Their eyes meet again, and her soul sparks.

 

She needs to be closer, infinitely closer. 

 

Kara wraps her arms around Lena middle, and Lena’s rest over Kara’s shoulders, fingers burying themselves in golden strands. “Since the beginning of time…” Kara’s breathes, “...I-”

 

Lena doesn’t want to hear it. She brings her forehead to Kara’s, their noses brushing together gently, light on light. The moment their lips touch, the pulse of their glow steadies and brightens, dousing Kara’s bedroom in incredible light, it spills out of the windows and into the night.

 

Their feet aren’t on the floor anymore, they’re floating, wrapped around each other, embracing so tightly their light threatens to merge into one.

 

Dawn approaches, and they finally separate. Kara watches as Lena’s glow starts to fade when the sky lightens. 

 

“How… how do I get it back? You can glow on command!” Lena asks, looking down at her hands, back to normal. “If I’m connected to the moon, you’re connected to the sun, right?”

 

“You’ll learn.” Kara smiles, tucking Lena’s hair behind her ear gently.

 

Kara’s glow softens and disappears.

 

“Wait…” Lena tilts her head slightly as she looks at Kara. In the excitement of it all, she hadn’t noticed how Kara looks without her glasses. “Supergirl? Oh…”

 

This was what Kara was hoping she wouldn’t be mad about.

 

“Lena I…” 

 

One moment they’re on separate sides of the room, next Lena is in her arms, holding her so tightly that Kara can actually feel it, feel Lena’s strength.

 

“I don’t care. I don’t… I just…” Lena buries her face in Kara’s neck. “I love you  _ so _ much. So much it  _ hurts _ .”

 

Kara whines softly and pulls back. She looks deeply into Lena’s eyes and places her lips on Lena’s softly, sweetly. “I love you too.” She rasps, her voice wavering with the power of her emotions. “My moon.”


End file.
